cutfandomcom-20200213-history
Watching demos
Watching demos through CUT is quite similar to doing it using cod4player. All functions, can be used during watching demos can be activated/deactivated by pressing'keys on num keypad'. Opening demo files It can be done in one of two ways: * CUT way - every single demo, that is on is stored in cod4 install directory, and thus exist in demo list in demos tab can be watched by simply clicking two times on it. * 'Dekstop' way - additionally, it's possible to tell windows, to open demo files (.dm_1) through CUT application by default. To do so, user have to open context menu on any demo file (press right mouse button on it), then choose open as, then select default program (or smth like that). Almost at the bottom, check checkbox next to Always use selected program. After that, click on browse and navigate to CUT install category and pick cut.exe and click open. Then, click OK. If everything was done properly, user should be able to open demo file just as any other file. Running demos at different speed Each demo, can be played with wide variety of different speeds. Functions related to this functionality are: * Running demo at slow speed - activated by pressing 4 on num keypad. Value, that determines how slow it will be, can be modified in options tab in main application window. * Running demo at fast speed- activated by pressing 6 '''on num keypad. Value, that determines how slow it will be, can be modified in options tab in main application window. * '''Running demo at ultra slow speed- activated by pressing 2 '''on num keypad. Value, that determines how slow it will be, can be modified in options tab in main application window. * '''Running demo at ultra fast speed- activated by pressing 8 '''on num keypad. Value, that determines how slow it will be, can be modified in options tab in main application window. * '''Running demo at normal speed- activated by pressing 5 '''on num keypad. Enemies localization To be more efficient, and to make checking demos much easier, user is able to use functions, that can reveal enemies positions in the world. Those functions are: * '''Wallhack-like thing - activation/deactivation can be done by pressing (,) key on num keypad. Basically, it draws box at player's location (each of them). However, box is visible through every single wall, so user will be able to track other players through the walls. Unfortunately, this function is a bit cranky, and sometimes it simply doesn't work. * Permament radar - activation/deactivation can be done by pressing Enter key on num keypad. Function, simply shows positions of every single player on radar. If in options tab, in mod name field is given any mod, that is a variation of promod, this function will be fully functional; otherwise radar will be shown only, if spectated player's team has active uav. * Large radar - activation/deactivation can be done by pressing 7 on num keypad. This function, simply enlarge radar and it's range so, even if player is very far from spectated player, it's possible to estimate his location basing on radar. Other functions Other functions that are implemented in CUT: * Turning off lights - activation/deactivation can be done by pressing on 9 on num keypad. All, that function does is improving visibility of characters in the world by modifying rendering process and removing lights (and shadows) completely. * Quitiing demo watching - can be done by pressing on (/) key on num keypad. Obviously, it turns cod4 client off.